My Best Friend's Enemy's Younger Brother
by Kirri
Summary: A HPOC, HGRW, MMSS ya, I know that's a weird one fic. Alexis McGonagle has never met her father, and when she is finally enrolled in Hogwarts, the young animagus finds some friends who will change her world and possibly assist her in her endless search. S


My Best Friend's Worst Enemy's Younger Brother

Disclaimer: With the exception of Alexis, Kevin, Aunt Bellanora, and the term child-mutt, I own nothing here except the plotline. This means that I'm not claiming most of the characters as my own, although they may be OOC, and there is a semi-AU thing going on, so get over it. Also, Kevin is named after one of my close friends, so get over it biotch. They are 10 and 11 right now, so deal with the fact that they are stupid and not profane like the rest of us. Yes, I may have spelled McGonagall wrong but who cares. Also, mutt in the wizarding world is another word for bastard so don't be bitching at me for not using the right word.

"I don't know her. I've never been here before. This is a completely new experience," I muttered.

The kid standing next to me looked up, "What?"

"Nothing," I said quickly, "I'm Alexis. Who're you?"

"Kevin. Nice to meet you," he said, holding his hand out.

He grabbed mine and shook it firmly. This kid was seriously freaking me out. Well, when he figures out who I am, he won't wanna be friends anyway, so I might as well talk to him.

"I'm from Wales," he said when I didn't say anything after a while. "What about you?

"He—nowhere you've heard of. It's really different. Don't bother asking?" I told him, shocking myself by almost telling him where I really lived.

See, I normally live…here at Hogwarts. My mom is kinda the deputy headmistress here, so I've been here forever. I've had to watch every sorting for the past ten years, including last years, which included the famous Harry Potter. I usually get sent away to live with my aunt Bellanora after the sorting, though, because Mummy doesn't want the older kids torturing me for being her daughter. I would probably have gone to stay with my dad…if I knew who he was. Mum won't tell me, no matter how much I plead, which is strange because usually she'll tell me anything. I even bribed her to tell me where the philosophers' stone was last year and that only through letters. But she would never give up the name of my father, or any other information about him, no matter how hard I tried.

A voice cut into my thoughts, "Hey! Do I know you?"

I looked up to find Kevin staring incredulously into the face of the one and only Harry Potter. I shook my head quickly. These famous kids are usually jerks, anyway.

"I'm a first year, and I don't ever go out, so I highly doubt it," I glared up into the incredibly gorgeous face.

He looked almost…hurt.

"I'm sorry. I thought I recognized you," He said quietly.

At that moment, a tall red headed boy and a bushy haired girl burst into our train compartment, both chattering.

The girl saw Harry talking to us and rushed over, "There you are, Harry. I'm Hermione Granger. That," she pointed at the red head, "is Ronald Weasley. And I see you've already met Harry."

I nodded slowly and shook her outstretched hand. Kevin grinned and jumped up to shake it as well. I rolled my eyes. What a loser, just got on the train and he's already trying to flirt with older girls. Fuhreak.

Ignoring me, rather enthusiastically, he introduced himself, and me, "I'm Kevin Malfoy. This is Lexy."

I snarled at him, "Don't call me Lexy, loser. My name is Alexis."

The older three students jumped.

"So," Harry whispered to them, "a Malfoy and a child-mutt."

I growled at him as well. If he knew who I was, he sure wouldn't be calling me a child-mutt. It's the worst insult you can give to an animagus who's certified but not yet of age, but he couldn't know I'm an animagus. It's not like I had changed in front of him. I can guarantee that Mum wouldn't like that. He couldn't exactly insult the daughter of his head of house. What made the insult even worse was that for one I don't know my father so Itechnically am a mutt of sorts and secondly that I transform into a dog. I was so angry that I stormed out of the compartment. Then I remembered that I had been there first and marched back in.

"Out! Now! Go!" I yelled at them.

"What'd I do?" Kevin asked stupidly.

The others all just stared at me like I was nuts. No one left. This really made me mad. I snarled at all of them and transformed. I'm a German Shepard in dog form, so I think I'm pretty scary. In actuality, my transforming at all was probably what scared them. They all sat down swiftly. Hermione immediately began talking about how hard it was to get registered as an official animagus and how did I do it. Ron had immediately passed out, and Kevin was trying to pet me. The only one who didn't seem affected was Harry.

"You're McGonagall's kid, aren't you? I knew I recognized you. Your picture is all over her office," he remarked as though it was nothing.

"Crap! Please don't tell anyone. If they find out, god only knows what might happen. Not to mention that Mum would kill me," I yelped when I had changed back, which was very quickly, "and never, ever call me a child-mutt!"

He blinked, "Hey, chill. I'm not gonna tell anybody. Suddenly it makes so much more sense that you were growling. What's child-mutt mean anyway?"

"It means," I said twitching, and then softly, "bastard animagus."

"I can't believe I called you that! I'm so sorry!" he yelled.

"And you'll be really sorry when I can't hear tomorrow," I grinned.

This is the beginning of a beautiful friendship. If only, if only, it could be more. I grinned ruefully. As if Harry Potter, the most well known person in our entire school would never have any feelings for Minerva McGonagall's pathetic daughter besides friendship.

At that moment, the food cart lady pulled up.

"You kids had better get changed. We're about to pull up to the school," she informed us rather curtly for a service worker.

As much as I disliked how rude she had been, I knew she was right and went to change into my robes, Hermione trailing after, still asking me about my skills.

A/N: Pleasey please review...or else. Even flames are accepted, I'm that desperate.


End file.
